


dance dance with me

by shuijing



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 squad are the bestest friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Kim Seungmin, Pointless fluff, Prom, School Dances, jisung worries a lot, just high school boys being cute, me spreading my minsung agenda like the plague, minor mention of drinks being spiked if that makes you uncomfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuijing/pseuds/shuijing
Summary: Jisung doesn't really know what he and Minho are. Best friends? Boyfriends? Buddies who kiss and go on dates but aren't really, exclusively, dating?He's confused, but at least for one night, he knows what he can confidently call them: prom dates.





	dance dance with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hansweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansweet/gifts).



> me: aight i'm not going to write more than 1k words so i can post this in time for christmas  
> my lack of self-control and time management: lmao bitch you thought
> 
> yeah sorry i have no excuses i'm just horrible at keeping to deadlines. i hope you still accept this as a post-christmas/new year gift!
> 
> just to clarify, before we get started: changbin and minho are in their last year of high school, 00z are in the year below, and jeongin is the only one in the grade below 00z. chan and woojin are uni students!

Jisung squirms in his seat, fidgeting with the hem of his blazer. The gel in his hair hasn't dried yet, and it's uncomfortably cold against his scalp. He can't look at his phone to check the time, but he's been sitting on this uncomfortable chair for what feels like ages, and the crick in his neck is getting painful —

"Hold _still_ ," Hyunjin hisses, glaring at Jisung through mascara-thick lashes. He's brandishing his liquid eyeliner like it's a weapon, so Jisung takes it like a threat and settles down, slumping slightly in his seat. Hyunjin tilts his chin upwards and starts drawing along his eyelids, and Jisung tries not to flinch at the feeling of the tip poking at his eyeball. "If I fuck this up I'll have to wipe everything off and do your eyes all over again, so don't move."

"Uh, not to rush the artist or anything," Felix pipes up from his perch on his bed. Hyunjin did his make-up first, and he's had thirty minutes to lounge around and look at memes on Instagram. Jisung asks himself why he didn't volunteer to go first. "But we have to leave in, like, five minutes to meet the hyungs."

Hyunjin moves on from Jisung's left eyelid to his right. "I'll be done soon anyway. Where's Minnie?"

"I'm here, I'm here," Seungmin answers, entering the room. His normally tidy appearance is ruined by the wrinkled collar of his dress shirt and his limp, tangled tie. Felix takes one look at the mess around his neck and laughs, getting up off the bed and deftly undoing the knot Seungmin had somehow managed to wrangle the tie into. 

"Where did you learn how to tie a tie?" Seungmin asks, frowning, but he stays still as Felix loops the fabric through and around itself. "You didn't know how to tie your own shoelaces until you were nine."

"Chan-hyung taught me, you know, just in case I ever had to impress a cute boy," Felix says, not noticing the way Seungmin goes slightly pink at his words. Jisung snickers, but Hyunjin shoots him another warning look and he shuts up. Felix tightens the knot and straightens out Seungmin's collar, looking up at the red-haired boy with a pout. "Also, it's not my fault I only wore hand-me-down velcro shoes as a kid."

"Alright, I'm done," Hyunjin announces, pulling his hand away and humming in appreciation at his own handiwork. Jisung sighs in exaggerated relief, which Hyunjin pinches his thigh for, but he does admires his reflection in the mirror. Hyunjin had focused mainly on the eyes, giving Jisung a smokey eye look traced with just a little eyeliner. The rest of his face was left alone, for the most part, except for the concealer under his eyes and the thin layer of nude pink lipstick. It looks good. He tells Hyunjin so. 

"Third time's the charm," Hyunjin says happily, and Jisung mentally agrees. Felix's and Seungmin's make-up looks are great, more subtle and pastel than Jisung's but no less expertly-done, but something about Jisung's make-up matches with his freshly-dyed hair amazingly. He touches his blue bangs, careful not to get gel on his fingers. He just hopes his date thinks the same as him. 

"Ready to go?" Jisung swivels around to see Chan in the doorway, twirling his car keys around his fingers. He's their ride for the night, seeing as he's back from university for the weekend and the rest of them can't drive. He lets out a low whistle as he surveys their suits, looking hilariously underdressed in his sweatpants and over-sized jumper. "You guys look nice. Did Hyunjin do your make-up?"

"Would you trust them to do it on their own?" Hyunjin snorts, touching up his winged eyeliner before packing all his supplies back into his make-up bag. Everyone simultaneously shakes their head, and Jisung cringes as he remembers the time he was fucking around with Hyunjin's eyelash curler during a particularly boring class and Seungmin ended up taking him to the nurse. 

"Okay, wait, here is everyone's boutonnieres," Felix announces, grabbing a paper bag from his desk. He tosses a mock-accusatory glare towards Jisung. "Except him, because after getting a boyfriend he doesn't need us anymore, apparently."

"I already said I was sorry," Jisung whines. The four of them have been planning to attend prom as friends rather than find dates, just once before they graduate. They were going to do it last year, actually, but then Felix sprained his ankle a week before the dance, and this girl had begged Hyunjin to be her date for weeks until he skipped the dance purely to avoid her, and instead they spent prom night watching 90's movies at his house. This year, nobody suffered any injuries, but Minho asked Jisung to be his date, and well. Jisung is terrible at saying no to Minho. So the plan is ruined for yet another year, and everyone bullies Jisung for it. Unnecessarily, might he add. 

"Anyway, he's not even my boyfriend or whatever," Jisung mutters, tugging at his collar. Hyunjin stops in the middle of taking his boutonniere out of its box. "I thought you said you were going to talk to him about that."

"Okay, no, we're not doing this in front of Chan-hyung," Jisung interjects, ears reddening. He's known Chan just as long as he's known Felix, even though the older boy had already graduated by the time he had entered high school, but there's no way in hell he wants to talk about his Minho thing in front of him. 

"It's alright," Chan says, walking up to Hyunjin and helping him pin his boutonniere. "Felix complains about the two of you a lot, I already know everything."

"What- _Felix!"_ Jisung exclaims, glaring at the blonde-haired boy. He shrugs, looking unbothered as Seungmin pins his boutonniere to the lapel of his suit. "You can't blame me, you two keep dancing around each other. You're the one who whines the most about it, anyway."

"I need new friends," Jisung mutters huffily. Chan steps away from Hyunjin and pats Jisung on the shoulder. "You can recruit some later. Right now, we gotta go, or you guys will be late to the dance."

They pile into Chan's car, Hyunjin calling shotgun and the rest in the backseat. Seungmin and Felix sit side by side and share a pair of earphones, probably listening to Day6 judging by Seungmin's content smile. Jisung leans his head against the window, staring at the cars that pass by and thinking about Minho. Specifically, what he and Minho are. 

Well, they're definitely friends, for a start. The four born in '00 come as a package deal, so when Minho had taken Hyunjin under his wing as soon as the younger boy joined the school's dance team, he imminently became friends with the other three. Changbin had sulked for two weeks over his friend hanging out with first-years more than him, then he and Jisung accidentally discovered they liked the same rapper and he admitted that maybe these first-years were kinda cool. Jeongin had entered the school at the start of this school year, and Hyunjin had taken one look at his braces and blue overalls, squealed and immediately adopted him. 

Now, even though Minho has lots of dongsaengs, it's pretty easy to see that he and Jisung's dynamic is different. His friends used to tease him about being Minho's favourite, and he glared at them and told them to shut up, but secretly he was pleased. It wasn't just his imagination then, exaggerating the intentions behind the ice cream treats Minho bought him and their secret arcade outings and the flirty air-kisses Minho sent him when they met eyes. 

Of course he had a crush on Minho. He doesn't think there's a single person at their school who hasn't had a crush on Minho, save for Seungmin and maybe Jeongin (because he's a baby). But he didn't, and still doesn't, really know how Minho felt, explicitly. It's just that one day two months ago Minho asked him to hang out, just the two of them, which wasn't unusual. What was out of the ordinary was Minho showing up in a decent shirt and ripped jeans rather than the first clothes he could find, Minho insisting on paying for his food, Minho winning him a seal plushie half his size at the fair, Minho kissing him on the cheek on his doorstep at the end of the night. It wasn't until a very confused Jisung had run into his room to hide the blush on his cheeks that he realised they had just gone on a date.

Since then, they've gone on a few more dates in between Jisung trying to keep his studies afloat and Minho cramming for his final year in high school. They've also kissed a couple times ( _!!! ON THE LIPS AJFHSJFHJSHDHSJD,_ read Jisung's texts to the '00-liners groupchat after the first time it happened). But Jisung doesn't know what it _means,_ because Minho doesn't treat him any different from before they were... doing whatever this is. He also hasn't made any other move to make their relationship exclusive, other than asking Jisung to be his date to prom. (It was a rather anticlimatic experience, to be honest, because all Minho had done was say, "Hey, let's go to prom together," over milkshakes and fries. Jisung had imagined Minho in a suit and promptly agreed.) _At least,_ Jisung muses. _Tonight, I have a label for our relationship._

Jisung's train of thought is derailed by Chan turning into the parking lot of their school. The space is already littered with cars, girls in high heels wobbling over the pavement and guys fixing their ties in the reflection of rearview mirror. Chan pulls up at the entrance to the school gymnasium, the exterior decorated with balloons and silver cut-out letters that spell _prom_. Jisung tugs the hem of his blazer as he gets out of the car, suddenly nervous to see Minho. 

"Have fun!" Chan says to them, sliding out of the driver's seat. He flicks Jisung on the forehead gently. "Good luck with your boy problems, Jisung-ah."

Jisung makes a indignant noise of protest, but Chan just laughs. He pulls Felix into a quick hug, then stands on his tiptoes and kisses him on the forehead.

"I miss the days I didn't have to tiptoe to do that," Chan grumbles, before he smiles and separates from Felix, switching to English. "Remember to call me when you wanna leave. Love you, koala."

Felix squirms away at the kiss, but Jisung knows he doesn't mean it in the least. "I will. Love you too, kangeroo."

Chan drives off with a wave, and Jisung takes a deep breath before following Hyunjin up the steps to the doors of the gym. He catches a glimpse of black and blue suits over Seungmin before Hyunjin bounds over to their younger friend, cooing, "Oh my gosh, Innie looks so _handsome._ "

Jeongin makes a face like he deeply regrets his choice in friends, but he lets Hyunjin coddle him and tells him his make-up looks nice. Seungmin and Changbin start talking about each other's suits, with Felix hanging off Seungmin's shoulder happily. And Minho —

"Hey," Minho says, and Jisung half-turns to face him. His hair shines under the warm lighting, parted slightly so that his bangs swoop just above his eyes. In his right ear, he's got one of those long chain earrings, complete with a little metal moon charm at the end. His suit is a navy blue just a couple shades darker than Jisung's, sloping across his shoulders and hugging his waist. Prom is a good look on him. 

"Hey yourself," Jisung says, a little breathless. Minho giggles and steps closer, resting his hands on Jisung's waist as his eyes wander over Jisung's face, a half-smile playing across his lips. Jisung tries not to blush, but with Minho's gaze on him like that, he fails. 

"You dyed your hair. Did you do your make-up, too?" Minho asks, pulling away slightly but leaving his hands right where they are. 

"Jinnie did it," Jisung answers. He tugs at his collar, grimacing. "If I did it myself, I would probably be at the hospital rather than at this dance with you."

Minho laughs. "You're right, I don't know why I even asked." He, very obviously, rakes his eyes up and down Jisung's figure, smiling wider when Jisung's blush deepens. He knows exactly how badly his obvious flirting affects Jisung. Bastard. "He did a good job. You look amazing."

"You don't clean up too bad yourself," Jisung manages to say without stuttering. He meets Minho's eyes, crinkled with amusement at Jisung's demise, and ducks his head. 

"I have something for you," Minho says, ceasing the flirtatious comments (for now) and saving Jisung. He pulls his hands away from Jisung's waist, walking away to grab the paper bag in Changbin's hands, and Jisung misses the warmth immediately. 

"I know I said I'd get us boutonnieres," Minho starts once he's back in front of Jisung, pulling a plastic box out from the bag and presenting it to the younger. "But honestly, the selection of boutonnieres were kinda ugly, and I know you like wearing bracelets, so."

Inside the box is a corsage, a delicate blue flower intertwined with a couple smaller white flowers and secured with a white ribbon. Jisung makes a noise of delight, leaning in for a closer look. "Oh, it's so pretty!"

"Glad you like it." Minho opens the box, taking the corsage out and handing the paper bag to Jisung. "Come on, give me your wrist."

Jisung holds out his free hand to Minho, who deftly wraps the ribbon around Jisung's wrist and ties it tight. It looks like it was made to be sitting on Jisung's wrist, bright against the background of his dark blue blazer sleeve. Jisung returns the favour, helping Minho put his corsage on, and when he's done, Minho smoothly clasps his hand and intertwines their fingers. Jisung admires the way the corsages look in the light, matching blue and whites side by side on the wrists of their linked hands.

"We should go in." Minho gently tugs their hands, inclining his head towards their group of friends, who are all watching them with varying levels of amusement and disgust. Jisung follows willingly as Minho starts walking towards the doors of the gym, and when he passes Seungmin, the latter snickers and whispers, "You sure he isn't your boyfriend?"

"Worry about yourself," Jisung shoots back, directing a pointed glance towards Felix. He doesn't see how Seungmin reacts, because right then he and Minho pass through the balloon arch and the older boy pushes the doors open.

The inside is startlingly separate from Jisung's memory of the school gym. The bleachers have been pushed back to the side, and neon strobe lights glide over the floor. The ceiling is decorated with silver streamers, the walls with fairylights, and at the other end a banner saying _"Welcome to prom!"_ has been strung up. There's a table with drinks and a mini buffet set up, and loud music booms through the gym, with groups of students laughing and dancing to the beat. 

"Woah," says Jisung, looking around. Minho laughs at his wide-eyed reaction as the hired photographer ushers the group in front of a shimmery blue backdrop, raising his camera on the count of three. Jisung contorts his face in the most unattractive way possible, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Minho do the same. Hyunjin nearly falls over when Changbin jumps on his back unexpectedly, screeching loudly, and his face of terror is captured in the shot. Felix and Seungmin have taken to coddling their maknae, hands pinching either side of his cheeks, and the maknae in question is just looking into the camera with the most exasperated expression Jisung has seen on anyone ever. Everyone bursts into laughter upon seeing the preview of their prom picture on the photographer's camera, except Hyunjin, who is still complaining about potentially breaking his back.

Jisung moves to follow after his friends, dispersing after the photographer tells them they can collect the printed version at the end of the night, but Minho catches him by the wrist, drawing the younger boy back to his side. "I want a picture with you," Minho explains when Jisung shoots him a questioning look, and Jisung feels a little dumb for how quickly his heart warms at such simple words.

Minho curls a hand around Jisung's hip, fixing his hair before smiling brightly at the lens. The photographer indulges them, lifting his camera and counting down. At the last second, Jisung makes an impulse decision, tiptoeing slightly so he can press an exaggerated kiss to Minho's cheek right as the shutter clicks. The photographer shakes his head as he lowers the camera away from his face, but he's smiling when he shows them the preview. Jisung's eyes are closed, his lips drawn into a dramatic pout, and Minho is caught mid-laugh, his eyes curved into half-moons and his hand coming up to press against Jisung's chest and push him away a second after the picture is taken.

"God, you're gross," Minho tells him, pretending to wipe at his cheek. "That's my senior prom picture you ruined."

Jisung grins smugly. "Well, you were the one who asked me to go with you, so really, this is on you."

Minho sighs disappointedly, even as he bumps his hip against Jisung. "I knew I shouldn't have expected any better from you. Maybe I should have asked Jeongin instead."

"Good luck prying him away from Hyunjinnie's overprotective tendencies," Jisung snickers, and Minho concedes his point. They thank the photographer before brushing through the crowd of people to find their friends. They find Changbin and Jeongin leaning against the wall, Changbin with a plate of buffet food already in his hand and Jeongin poking fun at him for it. Felix and Seungmin are sitting slightly further away, huddled together as they whisper-yell into each other's ears over the loud music. Hyunjin is somewhere in the crowd, talking to one of the graduating seniors on the swim team, and likely unwittingly flirting with him too. 

"You aren't gonna dance?" Minho asks Changbin. The younger boy pops another mini eclair in his mouth and replies, "I honestly came here for the free food, but if you want to dance, I don't mind. Innie, wanna dance?"

Jeongin agrees with a bit of prodding from Minho, and they wait for Changbin to demolish the rest of his food ("It's like watching one of those shark documentaries where they just open their mouth wide and go CHOMP," Minho comments under his breath, then yelps when Changbin kicks him in the shin with one of his polished dress shoes) before drifting more towards the center of the gym, leaving Seungmin and Felix to their own devices.

An English song plays, one that Jisung doesn't know and Changbin obviously does, judging from the way his foot taps out the rhythm and he mouths the lyrics. They dance, all a little clumsy except Minho, the only one who actually has any experience with dance, and Jeongin is shyly swaying from side to side until a Twice song starts playing and he starts doing the choreography in the middle of the dance floor, to the cheering and whooping of his friends. All of them probably look like idiots, but there's something about jumping around and acting silly with your best friends while wearing a suit that Jisung thoroughly enjoys. The music is slightly too loud and everyone around them is sweating, but he's laughing too hard at Minho's purposefully terrible impression of Rain and Changbin screaming the lyrics to Khalid to care too much about that.

Jisung dances with Changbin, with Jeongin, with a couple of kids in his grade who he's friends with from shared classes and guitar ensemble, and when Hyunjin comes searching for them, he dances with him too, but inevitably, he always ends up dancing with Minho, at least for a couple verses of whatever song is playing overheard. A chiller Lauv song with slow beats and a melodic voice has started up, and Jisung recognises it as _Paris In The Rain_. He starts to move away from Minho as he did before, heading towards where Seungmin and Felix have joined them, but Minho slings one arm over his shoulder, making Jisung face him again.

"Dance with me for this one?" Minho asks, and Jisung has already established that he can't say no to Minho. They slow down to match the beat of the song, Jisung tapping his fingers to the rhythm. Minho is fooling around together with him, not dancing in the powerful, sharp way Jisung has seen on stage, but he still looks so smooth, his body moving to the dips and swells of the melody. Giggling, he holds out his hand for Jisung to do a spin, and the younger boy follows along, twirling with his fingers still tangled up with Minho's, smiling when he spins back and Minho catches him in his arms. Minho's hair falls into his eyes messily, and his tie sits crooked from all the dancing, and his cheeks are flushed and he's laughing with his mouth open, and Jisung can't look away.

 _"I look at you now and I want this forever,"_ Lauv croons from the speakers, and Jisung feels something warm and fizzy fill his chest.

Jeongin breaks away from the dancing first, following a friend from his grade to grab a drink from the buffet table. Hyunjin is drawn away from them by a girl in the dance team, dancing way more professionally than is called for at a high school dance and attracting quite a bit of attention from the crowd. Changbin is dancing with a group of friends who skateboard with him at the park, and Seungmin and Felix are in their own little world, so Minho and Jisung leave them to it. Minho whoops as they pass Hyunjin and Jisung yells, "Yes, Jinnie, get it!"

They squeeze through the gathering of students and get to the buffet table, hungry after dancing. Minho gets himself a cup of Coke while Jisung piles a paper plate with food.

"You could make a mountain out of the spring rolls on your plate," says a voice behind them. Jisung and Minho whip around simultaneously, twin smiles on their faces. "Woojin-hyung!"

Woojin laughs, greeting his dongsaengs. Jisung idly wonders if all university students came home for the weekend. Woojin and Chan were in the same grade and graduated together, and Jisung wouldn't know him if he and Minho weren't close, and if the older didn't occasionally come back to help out with the school choir. He looks rather out of place, wearing a turtleneck and jeans in a sea of suits and sparkly dresses. "What are you doing here, hyung?" Minho asks, cheeky. "Your senior prom was during the Mesozoic era, wasn't it?"

Woojin cuffs him on the back of his head roughly. "You and your big mouth, Lee Minho, it's going to get you in trouble one day. I was here in the afternoon to coach the choir, and somehow Mr Park roped me into helping to set up the decorations. I just waited around so I could say hi to you guys."

"Aw, hyung, we miss you too," Jisung says, grinning, and Woojin rolls his eyes but he's smiling. He takes a sip of his drink before changing the subject. "Did you guys come together?"

"Yeah, the rest of our friends are somewhere around here," Jisung says, at the same time Minho confidently says, "Yep, he's my date."

Woojin raises his eyebrows as Jisung blushes, stepping a little closer to Minho. The oldest boy says, "Well, I was talking about coming together as friends, but this is... Unexpected."

"Well. Um. He asked me, and I said yes," Jisung explains awkwardly. He feels Minho place his hand on the small of his back soothingly, and he lightens the atmosphere a little, leaning forward like he's sharing a secret with Woojin. "He was so unromantic, by the way. No balloons or flowers or anything, he just asked me over milkshakes. Zero creativity. It doesn't even count as a promposal."

Woojin snickers. "That matches up with what I know of him pretty well."

"Why am I being bullied right now?" Minho complains, pouting (cutely). "Promposals aren't practical! And they're not exactly environmentally-friendly either."

"Am I not worth the effort?" Asks Jisung, glaring at Minho in mock offence. He tries to play it off as a joke, but he knows there's an undercurrent of uncertainty in there. _Do I mean as much to you as you mean to me?_

"Of course you are," Minho says immediately. His matter-of-fact tone makes angels sing in Jisung's heart. "I just didn't think it was a big deal, that's all. Did it matter a lot to you?" His brow creases slightly, worried. Jisung wants to kiss him, right here on school property with Woojin in front of him, but he restrains himself.

"No, I was just teasing you," Jisung reassures, and the crease in Minho's brow evens out. Smiling sweetly, Jisung holds out his empty plate. "But you can still make it up to me! By helping me throw this away."

Minho heaves a long-suffering sigh, looking at Woojin like, _Do you see what I have to deal with?_ Still, he takes the plate from Jisung's outstretched hand and leaves to find a trashcan. 

"You guys are _so_ gross together," Woojin says, wrinkling his nose at Minho's retreating back. "I didn't think I would ever witness Minho act this mushy around anyone, but now I've really seen it all."

Jisung sticks his tongue out at him. "Jealousy is a disease, hyung. Get well soon."

"I would wrestle you into a headlock and cut off your air supply, but that's a nice suit and I'm not going to be the one who wrinkles it," Woojin says flippantly, before his eyes soften a little. "Seriously, Jisung-ah. He really cares about you. Don't let go of this thing between you."

"We're just high-schoolers, hyung, I don't know what's going to happen when he graduates," Jisung mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not sure I even know what's happening now."

"It's okay, you don't have to," Woojin says. "If it's meant to happen, it will. Relationships are confusing, but you'll figure it out."

"Thanks, hyung," Jisung says, smiling gratefully. He chooses not to mention that he doesn't know whether they're even in a relationship. Woojin reaches out to ruffle his hair, and he ducks away, whining about how much gel and time he wasted trying to achieve this hairstyle. Woojin just shakes his head, muttering about try-hard teenagers. "Alright, I'm going to say hi to the rest of you little gremlins and then I'm heading out. Tell Minho I'll see him soon."

"I will! Bye!" Woojin waves as he disappears into the crowd. Jisung watches him go, feeling a little better after Woojin's short pep talk. He's right, Jisung can just work his Minho thing out as he goes along. There's no use worrying about it now.

Jisung feels a tap on his shoulder and startles, too caught up in his own thoughts. He turns around, his gut clenching uncomfortably when he sees who it is. It's the girl who kept trying to get Hyunjin to go to prom with her last year, following him around and bothering him so much he decided to skip the event altogether. She's smiling politely, a cup in her hand, but there's something off about it, something that sends prickles of discomfort skittering across his skin.

"Um, can I help you with something?" He says, just to be nice. Her smile grows wider as she coyly twirls a strand of hair around her finger, and Jisung shifts his weight from one foot to another. "It's nothing. You just looked a little lonely, standing here by yourself."

Jisung stutters at that, not sure how to respond. She steps closer, into his personal space, and he resists the strong urge to peddle backward. This close, he can see how her eyes are ever so slightly glazed over. "You up for a bit of fun?" She purrs, putting one hand on his forearm and lifting her cup with the other.

"No, I'm good," he refutes, pulling his arm out of her grip. He stares at her cup dubiously; it looks like regular Coke, but he's not stupid. Not to mention, the incident with Hyunjin lingers at the forefront of his mind. She's not deterred, pushing the cup closer to him.

"Come on, it's nothing. Just something to get you in a better mood. Lighten up and live a little!" She urges, so wildly enthusiastic the liquid sloshes in the cup. Jisung winces when a few specks land on his suit. He's about to make an excuse and escape into the crowd when an arm winds around his waist and he hears Minho speak from beside him, his tone icy. "You have something to say to my boyfriend?"

Jisung startles at the last word, whipping his head to the side so fast it hurts. Minho isn't looking at him, though. His eyes are trained on the girl in front of them, his eyes hard and his chin raised in defiance. Reluctantly, Jisung drags his eyes back to the girl, then back at Minho. A tense few seconds of silence descends upon them, Minho staring her down, until she seems to decide it's not worth the effort and slinks off.

"You okay? You didn't take anything from her, right?" Minho asks as soon as she disappears from sight, eyes worriedly scanning Jisung's face. He rubs the inside of Jisung's forearm. "God, her nails looked like talons, I hope she didn't leave marks when she grabbed you like that-"

"Boyfriend?" Jisung blurts, unable to think about anything else at the moment. Minho stops in the middle of his tirade, blinking. "Boyfriend," Jisung clarifies. "You called me your boyfriend."

"Well, yeah," Minho says slowly, confused. "Isn't that what you are?"

Jisung splutters, his face turning red. "We're boyfriends? We've been boyfriends the whole time?"

"We go on dates! We kiss! I asked you to prom!" Minho lists, looking flabbergasted. Jisung can't say he doesn't feel the same way. "What else could we be?"

"I-I don't know!" Jisung wails, a little too loudly. A few students turn around to look at them, judgement in their eyes, and he gives them an apologetic look before lowering his voice. "I thought we were just, like, friends who kiss sometimes and occasionally you pay for my food or- or something."

Minho just stares at him like he can't believe what he's hearing, and Jisung turns pinker, realising how dumb that probably sounds. It sounded more logical in his brain, he swears. Suddenly, Minho throws his head back in laughter, his shoulders shaking. Jisung smacks him on the chest, even though he's starting to smile, too. "Shut up! It's not like you told me anything!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Minho says in between giggles, though he doesn't sound very sorry. He collects himself, turning so that he can wrap both his arms around Jisung's waist, and instinctively Jisung places his hands on Minho's biceps. "We really have to work on communicating better," Minho tells him, smiling. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't make that clear enough. Though I wasn't exactly being subtle, was I? I brought you to a carnival and won you a plushie. That's peak boyfriend material."

"You're just complimenting yourself at this point," Jisung rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face betrays him. He feels happiness bubble up inside him, a warm wave of delight that makes him want to laugh out of relief. Feeling a bit braver, he lifts his arms higher so he can loop them loosely around Minho's neck. "I was kind of worried about what we were, honestly. I was being stupid, I should have just talked to you about it."

"We both should have," Minho says. Around them, a slow love song begins playing, one that Jisung knows from his childhood, mellowing the atmosphere immediately. It's cliche, but in a way, Jisung thinks it fits. He allows himself to feel giddy, a honey-sweet feeling spreading through his body. _Boyfriends!_ He thinks, then says it out loud, just for good measure. "We're boyfriends."

Minho just looks at him, smiling fondly. "You're so cute." He says, boldly pressing a feather-light kiss to the tip of Jisung's nose. The younger boy blushes again, feeling the sweet sensation increase tenfold.

"Well, this cutie wants to slow dance," Jisung tells him, swaying slightly. "I love this song."

Minho laughs, moving his arms so that his hands find a place on Jisung's hips. "Alright then, my good sir, may I have this dance?"

"Only if you spin me like we see in the movies," Jisung replies, and Minho grins at him, taking charge. He asks, one more time, whether Jisung is okay after what happened with the girl, but Jisung dismisses him, still riding out the high of calling Minho his boyfriend, and otherwise, Minho is quiet. They side-step and sway to the beat of the song, and Jisung sings along under his breath, the lyrics as familiar as the back of his hand. The song ends, too quick for his liking, but Jisung doesn't think he'll ever forget the sight of Minho in front of him, silent but smiling in that softly luminescent way of his, the lights sketching stars into his eyes, his hands warm against the curves of Jisung's hips. He gets it now, what Woojin said. He's not letting go.

 

A week later, Minho refers to Jisung as his boyfriend in front of all their friends, one day while they're gathered at Felix's house playing Mario Kart and fighting over who gets to play. It's a dumb, casual comment, him yelling something his boyfriend kicking ass when the controller lands in Jisung's hands. Felix nearly knocks over a bowl of M&M's in excitement and Hyunjin crashes his car thirty seconds into the game, then screeches about how dropping earth-shattering news is clearly cheating as he smashes buttons and struggles to catch up. Jisung doesn't even bat an eyelash, eyes on the screen as he replies, "Not now, babe, I'm concentrating!"

Jisung still loses, because Hyunjin is an asshole who blueshelled him and Jeongin grasps at the chance for first place, completely unbothered. Minho gives him a celebratory kiss anyway, his lips tasting like chocolate, then steals his controller while he's distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> hm... brothers!chanlix having cute nicknames for each other... hyunjin being a boss bitch at make-up... seunglix that somehow wrote itself into this without my knowledge... do you guys smell that? it's Shameless Self-Indulgence, fresh from the oven!
> 
> happy new year moonsuns! hope your 2019 is blessed with clear skin, concert tickets and lots of minsung hehe
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghiblisminho) if you want to yell about prom!minsung | [a moodboard i made for this au](https://twitter.com/supergukkie/status/1080139925410873344) | [some character visualisation](https://twitter.com/supergukkie/status/1080140481890111489)


End file.
